


Don't Look Down

by Peskychloe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Peskychloe
Summary: "It's just a big wheel. With chairs. That moves through the sky.""Is this supposed to put my mind at ease, Bokuto-San?"-Another dialogue only song fic





	Don't Look Down

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on [Don't Look Down by The Duvine Comedy](https://g.co/kgs/MjXfs9)

"Come on 'Kaashi! It's only a Ferris wheel."

"I'm aware of that. I just don't particularly want to go on it."

"It's just a big wheel. With chairs. That moves through the sky."

"Is this supposed to put my mind at ease, Bokuto-San?"

"Come on! How scary are chairs?"

"You don't like flying. Aeroplanes are just chairs in the air."

"This is totally different! A plane isn't attached to the ground."

"You know what else isn't attached to the ground? Owls. They fly every night."

"Oh! You're right. Huh. Why did I never think of that?"

"So we can go on a plane soon, then, yes?"

"Yeah!"

"Where shall we go?"

"What about England?"

"Not this again..."

"I really want to see Hogwarts."

"It's just where they filmed it. It's not actually a magical castle."

"I know that, Akaashi, I'm not stupid."

"Ok, well we can look into it."

"I really want to spike a ball through a quidditch hoop."

"But, the quidditch pitch isn't real."

"What? But you said it's where it was all filmed!"

"But they couldn't film the... Bokuto-San you do know flying broomsticks aren't real?"

"Yeahhhh..."

"And there probably isn't an owlery either. Just while we're on the subject."

"Huh."

"Why don't we go to that owl cafe, and then practice volleyball afterwards?"

"Well, that sounds even better than Hogwarts, if I'm honest."

"Excellent."

"And then maybe we could..."

"I can blow you in the changing room?"

"Perfect."

 

"Hey, wait a minute! What about the Ferris wheel?"

"Ah."

"You tricked me. You promised me a blow job. I was distracted. I'm going back."

"But we're ten minutes away."

"I don't care! You can't manipulate me by promising me sex, Akaashi."

"Of course not."

"Not this time."

"I just don't want to go on the Ferris wheel."

"It's alright! I'm here. I'll hold your hand the whole time."

"I'm not scared, I just don't see the point."

"Romance!"

"A minute ago you said owls and volleyball was better than Hogwarts."

"Well holding your hand on a Ferris wheel is better than owls and volleyball! So there!"

"Ok."

"Nah. I can't lie. Of course it's not better."

"Ok."

"But I still want to do it!"

"Will it make you happy, Bokuto-san?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. Let's go."

 

"Akaashi, you can open your eyes."

"I will in a minute."

"Squeeze my hand if you get scared."

"I'm not scared."

"I know. But you can anyway. See? It's not so bad."

"I think I might vomit."

"Urm. Ok. Well if you do - here, use this."

"Thank you."

"Look up at the clouds, that might make it better."

"I doubt it."

"Well, don't look down anyway."

"I wasn't thinking of... who on earth are you waving at?"

"The couple down there! They're waving back! Hello!"

"Humph."

"I think they understand. That it's romantic."

"Oh?"

"And that you feel sick."

"Bokuto-San?"

"Yes, 'Kaashi?"

"Can you please hold me?"

"Yes, 'Kaashi."

"I'm still not scared."

"Of course you aren't."

"I love you."

"I know. You don't have to tell me."

"I just wanted to."

"I hope that other couple are as happy right now as we are."

 

"Oh gods what was that?"

"Woah! Is it meant to stop? Is this part of the ride?"

"Please sit down, you're shaking the chair."

"I was just trying to see if everyone else had stopped as well."

"We're on a wheel, of course they stopped."

"Oh. Yeah."

"We're so high."

"We must be almost at the top! Wow! This view is definitely better than Quidditch."

"I feel queasy..."

"It's not better than sex though. Well, when it's with you, there's not much better than that. Especially when..."

"Please be quiet."

"Do you need this bag?"

"Can you put it over your head?"

"Akaashi!"

"Just... sit here with me. Please."

"Here. Look. Get inside my coat. Is that better?"

"Yes."

"Akaashi? Do you believe in angels?

"Bokuto, please. This is not the time."

"I was just thinking. My mum used to tell me that the wind was angels flapping their wings."

"That's... Very sweet, actually."

"So I sometimes believe in angels, usually when it's windy. But then times like this, I wonder if there's any gods at all."

"Why's that?"

"Well like now. You're scared, and the gods decide now is a good time to stop the Ferris wheel? It's very poor timing. Did they fall asleep at the controls for the world or something?"

"I'm not sure the gods have time to oversee every amusement park ride."

"I suppose not. But, like. Not just Ferris wheels, but the other stuff that goes wrong too."

"I think it's said that the gods are testing us at those times."

"Huh. Well I'd rather just do what I want without worrying about the gods punishing me."

"Yes, but you're a good person, Kou. Not everyone is."

"How so?"

"Well, most people obey the gods because they fear what will happen if they do the bad things they desire."

"I dunno about all that. I just do what I want when I feel like it."

"You're special though."

"I am?!"

"Of course. You're such a pure soul, nothing you desire could hurt anyone else. So you don't have a reason to be afraid."

"Keiji..."

"When someone's biggest desire is to smother the people they love in affection, how can that ever be a bad thing?"

"Mmmm, Keiji..."

"Kou... Did you feel something?"

"Well, yes, of course, I was kissing you..."

"No, I think we're moving again."

"Oh finally! The Angels are moving their wings again!"

"I think the gods got tired of your mouthing off."

"Akaashi!"

 

"Keiji, now we're back on solid ground, will you answer a question?"

"Of course."

"You were a bit scared up there."

"That's not a question, Bokuto-San."

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics
> 
>  
> 
> "Birds and planes go  
> Through the rainbow  
> Every day though  
> You simply refuse  
> Old-fashioned Ferris Wheels  
> Are no big deal  
> They're just big wheels with chairs  
> So don't be scared  
> Just set yourself free"
> 
> She tells me it's alright  
> To open up my eyes  
> She holds onto my hand  
> And the clouds float by  
> The couple in the car below  
> They wave to us and say hello  
> I think they understand  
> The way we're feeling
> 
> I don't need to say 'I love you'  
> When we're floating  
> So far up above  
> Everyone else's lives  
> Are intertwined  
> With yours and mine  
> I hope  
> They find the joy  
> That we have found
> 
> She tells me it's alright  
> To open up my eyes  
> She holds onto my hand  
> And the clouds race by  
> The couple in the car above  
> I suppose they think  
> That we're in love  
> I think they might be right
> 
> And without warning when we're almost at the top  
> The wheel that turns us all comes to a sudden stop.  
> The wind that's blown us dies a quick and painless death  
> The air gets clammy and we hold each other's breath  
> We get the feeling that we're not alone in this  
> And then a God who really ought not to exist  
> Sticks out a great big hand  
> And grabs me by the wrist  
> And asks me "why?" and I say  
> "Well God, it's like this  
> It may be arrogance  
> Or just appalling taste  
> But I'd rather use my pain than let it all go to waste  
> On some old god who tells me what I want to hear  
> As if I cannot tell obedience from fear  
> I want to take my pleasures where and how I will,  
> Be they disgraceful or distasteful or distilled  
> And to be frank I find that life has more appeal  
> Without a driver who's asleep behind the wheel"
> 
> Then God decides that he has taken quite enough  
> Of all this atheistic tosh I'm spouting off  
> And so he calls upon his favorite angel choir  
> To sing of times when men were filled with christian fire  
> But over-zealous angels flap their wings too fast  
> And cause the wind to blow and turn the wheel at last  
> And soon my feet are safely back on solid ground  
> And then I hear a voice say  
> "Don't look down!".


End file.
